Group Therapy
by HateOnMeNowBiotch
Summary: Aurora Monroes psychologist Dr Flynn asks her to be a part of a therapy group of his hardest cases. She finds out about having to sign an NDA and almost backs out, until she sees a gorgeous man walk in the waiting room. Neither of them know that there will only be two of them in the group, because it was Flynns intention all along. Sorry no Ana in this story.
1. Prologue

A/N Hey guys I've never done a Fifty Shades fic before, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Prologue

Aurora Monroe sat in the waiting room of her psychologist, Dr. Flynn. Sitting in her lap attached to a clip board was a non disclosure agreement. When Flynn suggested she be a part of his group therapy sessions she never imagined she'd have to sign one of these.

' Who is in this group that is so important? ' She asked herself, contemplating just leaving and telling Flynn she wasn't interested.

It's not that she didn't want to get further help, because lets face it she needs all the help she can get. At the young age of twenty-three Aurora has been through, and seen things that never fails to keep her awake at night in fear of her nightmares. She really wasn't looking forward to being the woman that has been through everything.

Just when she was about to get up and leave the most beautiful man walked in carrying a very expensive looking briefcase. Aurora sat glued to the edge of her seat the second he said he was there to see Flynn. Shit, she had just figured he was a business associate not a patient. She also noticed that he didn't sign an agreement so he must be the person Flynn was protecting. It took her all of five seconds to sign the damn agreement.

When she stood up the sexy stranger turned his head to look at her and she got lost in his intense blue eyes. He smiled and winked at her before heading to the conference room where the group sessions would take place. She went over to Mary the receptionist and gave her the forms. Mary smiled at her and motioned her hand to the conference room.

She entered and immediately saw that they were the only ones that were there on time, Flynn himself wasn't even there. There was a long mahogany table in the middle of the room and the mysterious man seated himself at the right end. She assumed that the chair seated at the end was for Flynn so she sat herself to the left of it rite across from him.

' God his eyes are like the ocean. ' She thought crossing her long legs and trying her best to look like she wasn't intimidated by the beautiful man in front of her.

After a few minutes he cleared his throat making her look at him. " You know it's rather rude for you to not introduce yourself. " He said arrogantly. The air around them changed in seconds and Aurora could suddenly see that there was more to this man than a beautiful face.

" I could say the same thing- whoever you are. " She said with her signature attitude. If it was games he was into so be it. She hasn't lost one yet.

He narrowed is eyes at her and she could see his palm twitch a little on the table. " Well when you decide to stop being rude I'll gladly introduce myself. " He said obviously thinking she would relent and tell him her name.

No such luck. Aurora was notorious for her stubborn streak so she folded her arms and sat back, once again looking away from him. After a few more minutes he sighed and checked his watch and tapped his fingers on the table.

Finally after ten minutes of silence, Flynn showed his ugly mug. He walked in smiling at both of his patients. Aurora didn't know about the man across from her, but she was starting to wonder where the rest of the group was. Flynn seated himself at the end of the table and cleared his throat.

" I'm so sorry for the delay, the other patient that was supposed to be joining us wasn't comfortable with signing the non disclosure agreement so it's just the three of us. " He said opening some files that he brought.

Aurora was confused, and judging by the look of the other mans face so was he.

" How are we a " group " with only two people? " She asked lacing her fingers together.

Flynn sighed and took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. The man across from her didn't even acknowledge Flynn, he just stared at Aurora. She could feel his eyes on her.

" I apologize for the inconvenience, but this form of therapy can do the both of you some good. What do you think Christian? " He asked looking to his right.

Aurora grinned at the man whose name turned out to be Christian. He looked from Flynn to her with a very annoyed look on his face. Flynn was confused as to what was going on so he waited silently for an answer.

" I look forward to working with you. I'm Christian Grey and you are? " He asked holding out his hand for her to shake.

Aurora figured she had already won so she decided to give him her name. " Likewise Mr. Grey my name is Aurora Monroe, you can call me Rori. "

A/N Okay so this was the introduction to the story. The name is subject to change in the future. Let me know what you guys think.


	2. Starting group and being annoyed

A/N Okay so I got a review saying that if this wasn't an Ana story then they weren't interested... And didn't sign in so I could tell them that they should have just kept scrolling. Oh well thanks to the ones that followed this story. Enjoy.

Chapter one

Christians eyes widened when she said her name. He knew exactly who she was, but decided to store that piece of info away for later. Flynn cleared his throat again and they turned their attention back to him.

" Aurora why don't you start by telling us why you started coming in for therapy. As always this is a safe place. " He said leaning back in his chair with a legal pad in his hands.

Aurora knew that she was going to have to do this, but she was still worried about being judged. " Well... " She said nervously. " I started coming to therapy so I could try and put the horrible thing in my past behind me. " She said fast, showing to Christian that she wasn't comfortable.

Flynn gave her look that clearly said " Continue. "

She sighed. " I wasn't born here in Seattle. I was born in Detroit Michigan. My mom and dad were never married and for the first half of my life I didn't even know who my dad was.

We were poor and my mom took to prostitution to pay the bills. Her pimp got her addicted to shooting up and over night it seemed, I didn't have a mother anymore. Just a strung out care giver. " She said stopping in fear of showing too much emotion.

Flynns eyebrow knitted together in concern. " It's okay Aurora, you don't have to say everything in one session. How old were you when you mom got hooked on drugs? Tell us, how did you cope with the change in your mother? " He asked in his neutral tone.

Christian wanted to know more, but didn't push, he's just look her up later.

" I was nine when I first saw my mom shoot up. At the time I didn't know what was going on. By the time I was thirteen I knew exactly what was happening. No one paid attention to me, I pretty much did what I wanted. I did whatever I thought would get some ones, anyones attention good or bad.

No one noticed that I was drunk the few times I did it so I went for skipping school. I missed twenty days before a school official was sent to my house. I was taken away for a month after that. She was able to get me back with no problems. I blame it on the crap CPS case worker they assigned to me.

Once I was back I tried weed for the first time and got hooked on it. It made my situation seem... Bearable. That was how I coped. I was a thirteen year old pot head. I couldn't judge my mom for doing drugs when I was doing them too. When I realized I had a problem it was a few months before I moved here. "

The whole time she talked her eyes were on her hands. She looked up when she was finished and saw Christians eyes glued to her. The intensity of his stare made her avert her eyes again. For some reason it made her insides jump up and down. Before anyone could say anything the alarm on Flynns alarm on his watch went off.

" I'm sorry our time is up. I know I was late for this session for personal reasons, so next session will be longer. " He said standing up.

Neither Aurora or Christian stood up rite away after Flynn exited. She was still trying to get over the fact that she told a man she didn't know about her junkie mother. He was still trying to compute the info he had just received. Aurora stood up, and ever the gentleman Christian stood up too. Their eyes met and for a second time stood still.

Snapping out of it Aurora went for the door, ready for her afternoon coffee. She made it out of the office and into the elevator. The doors were almost closed when a hand shot between them. Christian walked in glaring at her.

" You couldn't have held the elevator for me Miss Monroe? How very rude. "He said getting up close and too personal for her liking. She tried to move to the side and get away from him but it was hard to do when your in a cramped space.

" Can you give me some space? I was just trying to get some coffee and didn't see you. " She said with an annoyed tone.

He looked like he had been slapped. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Usually women loved it when he got that close. She managed to move away from him, only to get pushed into the wall. His electric blue eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. It was almost rage, but softer. She couldn't put her finger on it.

He backed away when the elevator opened on the first floor and let her walk out first., getting a good look at her ass in the True Religion jeans she was wearing. She was going to walk off with out saying anything when he called out to her.

" Miss Monroe? "

She turned around obviously irritated. " What! " She half yelled tired of him and his damned good looks.

He was shocked for the second time in five minutes. Recovering quickly he grinned and walked up to her.

" Where are you going to get your coffee? " He asked still grinning.

Now Aurora was never one to judge, but this man had issues. She was beginning to feel like she wasn't as messed up as she thought.

" A small place called Java Time down the street. " She said really wanting her coffee before she loses her temper and cusses him out in public.

He had a cocky smile on his face and said " Will you allow me to join you? "

A/N In this story Christians eyes are blue because my Christian is Ian Somerhaulder. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Coffee and mani pedis

Chapter two

" I know who you are. " Christian said, watching Aurora enjoy a little coffee with her cream and sugar. He was surprised that the little dump of a shop actually had good coffee.

She looked up at him, quickly hiding the fear she felt at those words. " Do you now? " She asked nonchalantly.

' Calm down! There's no way he knows about that! ' She scolded herself.

He reached across the table and lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his. " Is something wrong Miss Monroe? " He asked with genuine concern. She nodded her head a little to fast for his liking, but he let it go.

" As I was saying, I know your father Milton Monroe. He's a family friend for lack of a better word. "

' The word I'd use is bastard. ' She thought ruefully.

Aurora gave a half smile. " Everyone who's anyone in this town knows him. "

' Except they don't. They know what he wants them to know. If any of his so called friends ever knew the real him and what he's capable of he'd be thrown out of office. '

Christian knew she was holding back and since they had just met he din't want to push her for information. That's what the world wide web is for anyways. He never knew that Milton had a daughter though, especially such a beautiful daughter.

_Beautiful green eyes, milky skin with freckles dusting certain places. She was a little bigger, but she holds it well. Long curly brown hair. She'd be a perfec-_

_' No! You will not do that, it's bad enough that you're picturing her tied up with your cock slamming in and out of her tight young pussy. Pull yourself together Grey! '_

" So how is he? I haven't seen him in a few years. " He asked trying to ignore the tightness in his pants.

Aurora rolled her eyes and said " I wouldn't know. I haven't seen or talked to him in five years. " She said finishing her coffee and looking down at her watch. " I have to be going now. " She said standing up.

Christian stood up as well and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. " May I ask you to go to dinner with me tonight Miss Monroe? " He asked politely.

She looked at him for a minute in consideration. Lightly chuckling, she removed her arms from his grip. " You have already asked to have coffee with me Mr Grey, asking for any more than that is being being a little pushy don't you agree? " She asked giving him a playful smile.

Smiling back he wrapped a arm around her back and brought his face close to hers. " Pushy is my middle name Miss Monroe. I'll pick you up at eight. " He said letting her go. She was already halfway to where she parked her car when he realized that she never gave him her number or address.

" Oh well at least I'll see him at the next appointment. " She thought starting her car and heading to her favorite nail shop to meet her best friend Gina for mani/pedis.

Group Therapy

Aurora and Gina sat in the massage chairs laughing as their hands and feet were pampered. She had told Gina about the gorgeous Paul Grey and how her stomach jumped when they were alone on the elevator. Of course she changed his first name since she wasn't sure how much she was allowed to tell because of the NDA.

" You should have screwed him! Cross it off of your bucket list. " She said sipping her champagne.

Just the thought of doing something like that was laughable. " Yeah because I'd really have sex for the first time since... You know, in an elevator. " Aurora said making Gina look at the floor.

" He asked me to dinner. " She said changing the subject fast.

Ginas head flew up. " Really?! Where are you guys going? " She asked excitedly.

Aurora laughed at her friends eagerness. " We're not going anywhere. I didn't give him my number and I kind of refused anyways. " She said flipping a page of her cosmo.

" You refused? Are you crazy woman!? What do you mean kind of? " She asked giving her the " face ."

" Yes I refused... And then he kind of... insinuated that it wasn't my choice? " She said in a squeaky voice.

Gina laughed. " Pushy huh? I like that in a man. " She said as the two women working on them finished.

They both got up and were lead to the dryers. Fifteen minutes later Aurora was standing at the register ready to pay. Danielle, her nail artist walked up behind the register.

" Rori my boss just told me that a gentleman called and payed for your mani/pedi already. " She said smiling.

Aurora knitted her eyebrows in confusion. " I'm sorry? What man? "

Danielle checked the credit card records. " A Mr Grey. "

" I don't believe this. " She mumbled, walking off.

Gina just looked at her with a smug grin. " I like him already. "


	4. Leaving him waiting

A/N Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter.

Chapter three

Aurora stepped out of a cab in front of her apartment building after she and Gina parted ways. There was a sleek, black Mercedes Benz parked outside. Ignoring it she walked up to her door man Vincent.

" Hey V. Who's that? " She asked, motioning behind her.

Vincent looked over her shoulder and shrugged. " I have no idea Miss Monroe. "

Aurora heard a door shut behind her so she looked back. A man dressed in black walked up with a black dress bag and another shopping bag that she couldn't make out. " Excuse me, Miss Monroe? " He asked.

Shocked she nodded. " Yes how can I help you? " She asked.

" My name is Taylor mam. I work for Mr. Grey. He asked me to bring you some things for dinner tonight. "

Auroras jaw hit the floor. The audacity of that man! " I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, I'm not sure I understand. "

He looked at her hesitantly. " Miss I'm just doing my job, if you stop me Mr. Grey will not be pleased with me. " He said playing dirty.

Sighing, she motioned for him to follow her. They went in and got in the elevator, and she punched in her code. Once they were going, thoughts of Christian pushing her up against the elevator wall ran through her mind making her Taylor wasn't looking. When they got to her flat she told Taylor to set the bags on the couch.

" So Christian, he's really pushy. Is he like that all the time? " She asked.

Taylor looked shocked for a second before answering. " Mr. Grey is a demanding man yes. " He said going back to the elevator. I shall be waiting down stairs at eight sharp Miss Monroe have a nice afternoon. "

Aurora was confused, but shrugged it off. Walking to her phone, she pressed play on her answering machine.

' Two new messages. '

" Hey girl! I know we just split up, but I really hope you have a good time with Paul tonight. I know you waxed but please make sure to shave your legs and wear a sexy bra and panty set. You never know when you're gonna get lucky! Anyways, call me tomorrow with deets love ya. "

Aurora rolled her eyes as the next message played.

" Hey Miss Monroe, I hope you enjoyed your mani/pedi. " Came Christians voice making her jaw hit the floor again. " Since your listening to this I know that Taylor has dropped off the attire for you. I'm confident I chose the right sizes. Again I will pick you up at eight so don't keep me waiting. See you soon. "

' End of messages '

Of all the nerve! Aurora went over to the couch and unzipped the dress bag. The inner lining of the bag was covered in the Gucci logo, looking at the other bag she saw the same logo. She pulled the dress out and really looked at it. It was a champagne colored dress that flowed to the floor, a slit in it that started a couple inches above her knee. There was a deep v for the neckline that would separated her breasts.

The shoes were five-inch heeled sandals with a black strap that went right before the her toes started. A strap with little jewels wrapped around the ankle. Also in the bag was a black bra and panties set. Again the nerve of that man!

Surprisingly, everything was just her size. Aurora didn't know what to think about it. Deciding not to worry about it she went into her bathroom for a hot shower.

She was dressed by seven fifty-five. The dress looked amazing on her. After spritzing some of her goddess perfume she went to her dresser and put on some of her Tiffany's jewelry from the nineteen twenties that were willed to her from her grandmother. She had no problems getting the necklace and ring on, but the bracelet was tricky, especially using one hand.

It was now eight o'two and she was late. Being too busy wrestling with the stupid bracelet, Aurora didn't hear the elevator nor did she notice a very angry looking Christian stomping his way through her loft.

He couldn't believe that after telling her not to be late, that she deliberately was late. He got her elevator code from Taylor and rushed in her building. Once he reached her floor he looked for her, angry as he had ever been at a woman.

" Damn it, come on! " He heard coming from what he presumed was the bedroom. He looked through the doorway and saw her trying to wrestle a bracelet on her wrist.

The anger he felt melted and he smiled. She looked phenomenal. Walking silently in the room without her noticing, he grabbed the bracelet out of her hand. She jumped five feet and placed her hand over her heart. Once she realized it was just him she slapped his chest. He winced hard but she didn't notice.

" Don't do that to me! " She yelled.

He just grabbed her wrist and fastened the bracelet. " You're late, luckily our reservations are not for another twenty minutes. " he said leading her out of her room.

Aurora grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her. " I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for the stupid bracelet. " She said stepping into the elevator.

" I don't want to hear your excuse Miss Monroe, I don't like to be kept waiting. " He said stepping in after her.

" Pushy. " She mumbled.

Sighing, Christian pressed the stop button on the elevator and for the second time that day, Aurora was pushed up against the wall. His hand went in the slit in her dress and slid it up her thigh to her ass and squeezed.

Aurora was in a daze until his hand went up more, pulling the dress up in the process. She froze and grabbed his arm. " Please don't. " She whispered.

Frowning, he pulled his hand back and caressed her face. " Are you okay? " He asked.

She nodded and made some distance between them.

He pressed the go button and they went to dinner.


End file.
